Everything
by rahzwell
Summary: Blaine returns home after the break up.


_**Title:**_ Everything

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Blaine returns home after the break up.

_**Catergory:**_ UA - missing scene

_**Warning:**_ Spoilers for "The BreakUp".

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE!

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lillian Anderson's head popped up when she heard the front door open.

"Blaine Anderson." She called already half way to the door.

Blaine hesitantly turned to face his mother.

"Where have you been?" Lillian asked. Blaine heard the edge in his mother's voice and flinched.

"I left a note." Blaine offered weakly.

"Right." Lillian scoffed holding up the offending piece of paper. "'Going to a friend's.'" Lillian read. "Problem is, I called all your friends, and you weren't with any of them."

"Mom, I can explain." Blaine began.

"Explain?" Lillian said cutting him off. "You can explain why there is a brand new charge on _my _credit card for a plane ticket to New York." Blaine stared at the floor.

"I needed to see Kurt." Blaine said, his voice cracking. "I had to talk to him face to face."

"And, it just couldn't wait until next weekend when we were going up to Connecticut to visit Nanny?" Lillian asked. "You had to run off without telling anyone where you were going?"

"I screwed everything up, Mom." Blaine said tears threatening. "I screwed up, and now Kurt's probably never going to speak to me again."

"Seriously, Blaine." Lillian said exasperated. "What could you have possibly done to -?"

"I cheated on him." Blaine said almost too softly to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I was lonely and Kurt was in New York, and he was always busy, and I - I screwed up."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lillian said the shock evident in her voice. "Who are you?" Blaine looked up suddenly. "You have been moody and withdrawn for weeks and then you come up with this." Lillian let out an exasperated breath. "Who the hell are you?" Lillian repeated shaking her head. "You cannot be my son. _My son_ would never do anything like that."

"It didn't mean anything." Blaine offered.

"You think that I don't know what has been going on between you and Kurt." Lillian asked. "What's been going on since around this time last year; since McKinley did _West Side Story, _I believe." Blaine stared at his mother in disbelief. "I'm not stupid, Blaine, or blind, and I'm certainly not deaf. I know that the two of you have been - active." Blaine blushed and looked away from his mother. "So, let me explain something to you." She pulled Blaine's face back to hers. "When you open yourself up to someone, like that, it means something. And when you share yourself the same way with someone else, it means _everything_."

"I don't know what to do." Blaine said the tears that had been threatening starting to roll down his face.

"I do." Lillian said her voice hardening. "First of all, you are going to hand over my credit card." Blaine pulled the card from his pants pocket and handed it to his mother.

Then, you are going to go to your room while I figure out just how grounded you are." Lillian held up her hand to stop any protest. "And, before you protest, remember that I can either ground you for a month or two or a year depending on what you do or do not say right now, so choose wisely." Blaine closed his mouth. "Good choice. Now, as far as Kurt is concerned, you told him the truth. I have to give you credit for that. I'm sure you apologized profusely and begged his forgiveness. I've no doubt you have sworn to him that you'll make it up to him somehow. And, all that is great, but now, you have to do the adult thing and wait.

If you are very, very lucky, Kurt will forgive you, and take you back." Blaine took a shaky breath. "But, you have to be prepared for the worst. There is a very good chance that he may never want to speak to you again, and if that's what happens, then you are going to be a man, suck it up, and respect his wishes." Blaine nodded as tears continued to flow down his face. "I am sorry that you are hurting, Baby, but you did this to yourself, and, now you have to deal with it like an adult. I can't fix it and, even if I could, I'm not even sure I would. You will just have to deal with this. Like it or not. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Blaine nodded.

"Good." Lillian took a deep breath and stood up straighter. "Now, go to your room. But, don't think for one second that this is over. There is still the matter of you stealing from me and lying to me." Blaine nodded. "We will be discussing that further later, but I am far too angry right now to deal with this rationally. So, for now, I don't want to see you or hear anything from you until I come to get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, go."

Lillian watched as her heart-broken son slowly climbed the stairs. She shook her head and headed toward Richard's study steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have with her husband.

The End.


End file.
